1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the installation of staple-like bottom stops on slide fasteners.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art, as exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 2,240,455, No. 2,972,150, No. 3,065,470 and No. 3,084,344 contains a number of machines for applying bottom stops or staples to garments or slide fasteners. The prior art machines generally have one or more deficiencies such as not operating reliably, being excessively large or complex, being expensive to manufacture, etc.